Under The Sun
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: He walks down an empty street. No one beside him because they are all behind. Thinking back to the the times they had, he also thinks why he is alone. SongficOneshot


P.A.: I was struck with one of those one-time things. It was so random but the song just came into my mind. I swear I hadn't heard it in a year. Without further ado! ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the song "Under The Sun" by Sugar Ray.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yusuke sighed to the empty street, glancing around sadly. He was still in the same town, with the trees and the same stores. He smiled ruefully and adjusted his sunglasses at the thought that some of those stores still thought he was trouble. It must have been that he still looked like the street punk from his younger days. His smile faded as he realized there was one thing that was different about this town.  
  
"I'm alone....."  
  
_%% Now this is somethin' from back in the day  
I'll always remember Run DMC  
And all the good times  
That we had on the beach %%_  
  
The words rolled off his tongue with ease. He was used to saying them by now because that was what he truly was. Alone. He had outlived the best of them.  
  
Kuwabara had married Yukina like he intended. But he was human, and she a demon. He had died at the age of one hundred and five. An amazing feat to accomplish. Of course Koenma offered to make him a demon so he can live as long as Yukina, but the human always refused. His words echoed in his head, the same response always given.  
  
"I'm not gonna end up like Toguro."  
  
Yusuke stopped at the street corner and sighed. Toguro.... Yusuke could remember him easily. It's hard to forget such a monster. He found new respect in Kuwabara when he heard about his choice. The man may have lacked some things but he was always a man of honor.  
  
Kuwabara was buried in a small plot on the grounds of Genkai's temple, right next to Yukina's garden, where he had often stood watching her with that goofy smile on his face. But no matter how idiotic he acted around her, she always smiled right back.  
  
_%% Stealing sips from a paper cup  
And making out in the sand "  
Maybe I'm dreaming   
Can you tell me %%_  
  
His mother had died too. All that drinking had finally caught up with her. She drank too much and crashed her car into an oncoming truck. The crash had jettisoned her from the car and fifty feet up the road where the paramedics found her. She died in the hospital two nights later, never regaining consciousness.  
  
Yusuke sat by her the whole time, holding her pale hand. But he was not alone then.  
  
_%% Do you remember  
The summers that lasted so long   
June til September  
Was our time to sing all the songs   
Do you remember   
All of us together   
As we grew up under the sun %%  
_  
Keiko stood by him through the whole event, silently giving her support to the distraught Yusuke. He loved her for that. He loved her for many things. Her smile, her motherly nature, her laugh.... He didn't really love her for the slaps though.  
  
They had gotten married, just like everyone thought they would. They lived in Genkai's temple after the old master finally passed away. She left it to Yusuke along with everything she owned, including the video games.  
  
Yusuke and her were happy, even though they had no kids. Keiko didn't want to raise a baby when Yusuke was still a prime target for the demons of the world. He wasn't sure whether or not to regret that choice or be thankful for it. He'd have to say thankful if it came down to honesty.  
  
He looked up at the clouded over sky and frowned. He missed Keiko dearly. She was one of the few who truly understood him. But a human's life is short and she passed away in her sleep at the age of ninety-nine, with Yusuke by her side.  
  
_%% I'll always remember everything we do   
Rockin' the eighties blastin' KROQ   
I remember Culture Club %%_  
  
Yusuke continued walking until a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Buy a rose for your sweetheart?"  
  
The half demon turned to face a street vender who was selling flowers. He took the flower from the other's hand and looked at it wistfully. "How much?"  
  
The vender told him the price and he paid, telling the other to keep the change before continuing on his way. The rose was beautiful, its petals shimmering blood red in the sunlight.  
  
The red reminded Yusuke instantly of Kurama. He hadn't seen the fox since Kuwabara died. The other had gone off to the Makai, free from the bondage of family after Shiori died. Yusuke wasn't sure but the other had probably returned to the form of Yoko. He looked ancient when he last saw him.  
  
Kurama was missed as well. After his own mother died, Kurama was there for him any time he called. Nearly loosing his own mother once, he was full of support and advice.  
  
Yusuke chuckled a bit, remembering the last time he'd heard about the fox demon. Contrary to popular belief, Koenma and Yusuke still chatted every once and a while. They didn't so much anymore since Botan and Koenma had gotten together. The last time they talked, Koenma complained to him that Kurama kept stealing things from his vault and returning them in the worst possible condition. Yep, Kurama definitely went back to Yoko.  
  
_%% The Clash, and Men Without Hats  
Seems kind of funny right now   
But it's taking me back %%  
_  
Yusuke gave a surprised gasp as the rose was yanked from his fingers by a strong gust of wind. It danced upon the wind until it came to rest upon the ground. Yusuke grumbled and went to pick it up, stopping in shock.  
  
There was his old school. It looked just like it was when he graduated. He smiled as he remembered Iwamoto's face when he passed. If looks could kill, he'd be seven feet under.  
  
Yusuke looked around a bit before hopping the gate, like in the old days. He quickly walked into the school, being careful not to be caught by a teacher or wandering student. After a few more minutes of walking he found himself in his one childhood retreat.  
  
The roof was empty, thankfully. He walked over to the chain link fence and leaned upon it, looking over the grounds. The students were just now filing out for lunch, completely oblivious to the man watching them from above.  
  
"They were always oblivious to the people watching over them..." He whispered.  
  
_%% We'd always sing along   
And laugh out loud at ourselves   
Don't want to stop dreaming  
Can you tell me %%_  
  
He turned away from the sight and sat near the door, sighing. He knew he could never receive thanks for what he did for this world. Sure he received thanks from his team and all his friends but it still hurt him when he heard the scathing remarks about how Yusuke Urameshi was a punk that needed to be kicked out of town.  
  
He'd like to be thanked by people he never knew, to be appreciated for the good he's done in his life. But that could never happen.  
  
"If only they knew...." That was all Yusuke could say to his wishful thinking.  
  
_%% Do you remember   
The summers that lasted so long   
June til September   
Was our time to sing all the songs   
Do you remember   
All of us together   
As we grew up under the sun %%_  
  
Hours passed by on that lonely rooftop. Yusuke watched the kids leave the campus, the sun setting upon the town. He snapped back to reality when he saw a black crow perched upon the fence, watching him with its charcoal eyes. It gave a screeching caw before taking flight into the sky. A flying shadow. Hiei.  
  
He watched the bird smiling until it was lost from his view. The fire demon was a mystery to Yusuke, even today. Of course he found out the whole truth behind Hiei's past one day. He also remembered the threat he received.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I will skin you alive and set fire to your flesh."  
  
Yusuke outright laughed at that. It was typical Hiei. He occasionally wondered where the fire demon was now. He disappeared shortly after Yukina's marriage to Kuwabara. Yukina often told him about how Hiei would stop by sometimes, to check up on things. He never spoke. He just watched in silence before disappearing again in a flicker of black.  
  
_%% I want to rewind every time   
'Cause the words have so much meaning   
They were there when nobody cared  
Always knew what I was feeling %%_  
  
Yusuke cursed himself once he noticed the sun. He needed to get back to the temple. Yukina might worry.  
  
Yukina was his only link left to his past besides Koenma and Botan. She shared the temple with him, always being helpful and cheerful. He quickly walked out of the school and off the grounds, feeling the small amount of satisfaction he used to feel when he left the school behind him.  
  
Walking quickly, Yusuke continued to think about the gang. He wished they could all be together again like the old days. He kept trying to get news on his friends but no such luck yet.  
  
Once Yusuke reached the bottom of the stairs to the temple he grimaced. He was definitely going to think of another way to get home. It wasn't as bad as his first trip to the temple but he still disliked it immensely.  
  
Reaching the top, he looked toward Yukina's garden. It looked incredible and he was surprised to not see her there. She normally would be sitting in the flowers, just enjoying the evening.  
  
He immediately started searching for her energy signal, only to receive the shock of his life. He tore across the empty yard and threw open the door at stare at the three sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Long time no see."  
  
_%% Stay tonight   
Don't leave me reminiscing   
All I do is wind up missing you   
Are you missing me %%_  
  
Yusuke was speechless. There before him sat a silver fox spirit, a black clad fire demon, and a petite ice maiden. They hadn't changed from how he knew them, just like he still looked no different than what he did all those years ago.  
  
"I think the shock was too much for his heart." The words sliced through the silence, jerking Yusuke out of his shock.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Hiei." He replied, his voice quivering slightly.  
  
Yukina smiled. "I was just about to go make some more tea." Yusuke looked at the table and noticed the empty kettle and teacups.  
  
The fox nodded to her. "That would be lovely. Thank you." When the girl disappeared into the other room he turned to Yusuke. "Where were you, Yusuke? You've been gone all day."  
  
"I was.... You know... around." He waved a hand around to finish, thinking that it somehow explained things.  
  
"Still the same idiot as before." Hiei snapped, sending a glare his way.  
  
Yusuke stood still before laughing the hardest he's laughed in ages. "I haven't changed?! Look who's talking, shorty!" Before Hiei could react, Yusuke had him in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" The demon snapped, struggling to get away. He glared at the laughing kitsune. "Don't sit there laughing, fox!"  
  
"Sorry, Hiei." Kurama said, still laughing. "It doesn't look like I could pry you away from him."  
  
"Don't think I'm forgetting you, fox-boy!" Yusuke said happily before dragging Kurama into the hug as well.  
  
"If you don't let me go, Yusuke, I'm going to...."  
  
"Oh shut up, Hiei." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes and letting them go, taking a seat at the table.  
  
Hiei growled and sat, glaring at Yusuke heatedly. Kurama smiled at the ex- detective. "We know this is very sudden but... We asked Yukina and she agreed as well... We'd like to stay here a little while, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't mind at all! You have to tell me about what you've been doing these past few years!" Yusuke yelled happily.  
  
Kurama smiled wider as Yukina brought more tea. "So, where were you all day? Really."  
  
Yusuke smiled down at his teacup and sighed. "I was remembering back in the day. Do you remember?"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and they both smiled at Yusuke. "How could we forget?"  
  
_%% Do you remember   
The summers that lasted so long   
Do you remember   
All of us together   
As we grew up under the sun %%_  
  
It was the same town, with the same trees and the same stores. But there was one thing different about this town.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was alone no more.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
P.A.: Whoo.... That took longer than I thought. This fic is dedicated to all those people I've met in my life. Be it close friend or perfect stranger, you've all affected my life somehow and I thank you for that.  
  
Yusuke: R&R please!


End file.
